Heartbroken
by heartnickjonas
Summary: Shayla was best friends with Connect Three growing up and she fell in love with Nate Gray. She tells him right before Connect Three's first tour. What will happen when they meet 3 years later? AU Nate/OC
1. Kung Fu Grip

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

Chapter 1: Kung Fu Grip

Shayla Correy was best friends with Shane, Jason, and Nate Gray until they were 12. But Nate was her very best friend. They were born on the same day in the same hospital and that's how their moms met and became good friends. They lived next door to each other, they did everything together, and their families were really close. The Shane, Jason, and Nate made a band called Connect Three and Shayla was a songwriter, sang and played the guitar. Her favorite song that she had written was called Play My Music and it was a favorite of the Jonas' as well. Shayla was in love with Nate and everyone knew it except for him. Nate told Shayla that Connect Three were going on tour and she decided that if she didn't tell him she loved him now he would never know…

Nate, Shane, and Jason were loading their luggage into the tour bus as Shayla walked up to them. "Hey guys, can I borrow Nate for a second?" Shayla said nervously.

Shane and Jason winked at each other and nodded. "What's up Shay?" Nate said he was oblivious.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving I don't know what I'll do without you Natey" Shayla's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Aw Shay don't cry" he said as he wiped away her tears "I'll call you every day I promise, you're my best friend"

"Natey what if I don't wanna be your best friend?"

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"No, Natey listen, well maybe you'll understand if I show you"

Shayla ran into her house and grabbed her guitar then ran back out Nate looked confused.

"I wrote this for you Nate…

_He's got a smile, that I die for  
Everyone knows that I'm a prisoner of war for him  
Yeah_"

_Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;  
Never let him slip away, he'd be my boy  
I really wish he knew, what I feel is true  
He would be my doll, and I would be his hero, too_

_I'm so in love with him.  
I don't care who knows that I'm ready to fight, ready to go;  
Just like a GI Joe_

_Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;  
I'd never let him slip away, he'd be my boy  
I really wish he knew, what I feel is true  
He would be my doll, and I would be his hero, too_

_Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;  
I'd never let him slip away, he'd be my boy  
I really wish he knew, what I feel is true  
He would be my doll, and I would be his hero, too  
He'd be my doll, and I would be his hero, too  
He'd be my doll, and I would be his hero, too_

Nate just stood there for a second with a blank expression on his face he didn't know what to say. He started to turn and walk away then stopped. "I'm sorry Shay, good-bye." he said then walked back to the bus and got on it.

Shayla fell to the ground sobbing. Shane and Jason ran to her and picked her up off the ground.

"Honey it'll be okay, if he doesn't love you back he's not worth it. That was your best song ever and if he doesn't appreciate that then he's definitely not worth it" Jason told her

"How can you say that? He's your brother!" Shayla cried.

"But you're our best friend, our sister from another mister!" Shane told her.

Shayla laughed a little "Take advice from your favorite song of ours Shay…

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart…_" Shane sang

"_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_" Shayla finished "Thanks guys I really needed that, don't forget me when you're on tour, call me every day! I'll miss you guys like crazy!"

"We'll be back before you know it Shay don't worry"

What they didn't know was that they wouldn't be back soon, they wouldn't be back at all.

**a/n First story!! Please review and tell me what you think pleaseeeeeee!**


	2. Play My Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! I also don't own any of the songs I'm using in this story and I might tweak them so they fit the story.**

THREE YEARS LATER

Shane and Jason had lost touch with Shayla a year ago. Nate hadn't talked to her since they left for their first tour. Since their first tour Connect Three had exploded, they were a huge teen sensation now. Today they had a meeting to hear the music and meet the female lead from Camp Rock the new Disney Channel movie they were going to be in.

"Shane calm down, its as if you've never met a girl before" Nate said laughing.

"Ha ha, I've never met a girl who I'll have to kiss on camera before!" Shane exclaimed as he sat down in his chair waiting for the director and their costar to come in.

"Good afternoon," the director, John said as he walked in "your costar is running a little late this morning so since she already knows the music we'll start without her"

"She heard the music before us?" Jason asked confused.

"She wrote the music for this movie, she's a very talented songwriter/singer/actress even though this is her first big acting/singing gig. Shall we begin?" he put a CD in a boom box in the middle of the table and turned to them as he was setting it up "This is going to be the song you guys will sing together." Then he started the song…

_Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disapear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when you're riding home  
Yeah, yeah_

"Oh my gosh!!" Shane and Jason exclaimed and started singing along to Shayla's voice on the CD. Nate turned red and sank down into his chair.

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoo (music)_

_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

_Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when you're on a roll  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long  
Yeah_

John looked at them confused. "How do you know that song?" he asked.

"Shayla Correy is our costar right?" Shane asked excitedly.

"Yes she is, how did you know?" the director asked even more confused.

"She was our best friend, we grew up with her but then we lost touch. This is amazing! Shane we get to see Shay again!!" Jason exclaimed. Him and Shane were getting more excited by the minute. Then they heard the door of the office slam.

"Hey John sorry I'm late me and Hannah had a late night last night" Shayla said laughing as she took off her coat.  
"So you guys are playing the Jonas Brothers…Oh my gosh!!" she screamed and ran towards Shane and Jason and practically jumped on them.  
"What are the chances? I've missed you guys so much! My mom is going to be so thrilled when she hears about this! Which one of you is Joe?" Shayla said talking a mile a minute.

"I'm Joe" Shane said laughing

"Ew Shane I have to kiss you?" She said jokingly

"I know you want to Shay, don't deny it!" Shane exclaimed.

"You just keep thinking that Shane" Shayla said and rolled her eyes.

"I should let you guys catch up, how about we reschedule this meeting to later in the week?" John told them as he left.

"I had plans with Hannah after the meeting can I invite her to come with us? Please?" Shayla begged.

"Sure" Kevin said "We love Miley, she's great, we went on tour with her as Hannah you know"

"Yeah I heard all about it" Shayla's voice turned to a whisper "I also heard all about her and Nate" She gazed longingly over to where Nate was sitting, once she looked over at him she couldn't stop looking at him. He unfortunately he had gotten even more good-looking over the years and she couldn't deny it anymore she was still in love with him. She forced herself to look away and her blue eyes filled up with tears.

**a/n Please Please Please Pleaseeeee Review! Thank you to wildfiregirl396 for reviewing! You rock! Camp Rock! (lol sorry I'm just so excited for it aren't you?) Ohh and I'm sorry any Demi fans that I replaced her with Shayla but I had 2 to make the story work. I really like Demi though she has such a good voice, maybe I'll have her make an appearance. What do you think? Please Review!**

**-Emily**


	3. Invisible

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything!**

"Hey Nate we're going to lunch with Shay and Miley. Come on!" Shane called across the room. Nate didn't even look up he kept texting. Shane walked over to him and grabbed his phone.

"Hey! Dude I was texting Mikayla!" Nate yelled clearly getting mad.

"Just because Mikayla's your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to be in contact with her every second. I'd like to have a conversation with you now and then too! You haven't even said hello to Shayla and she's your best friend!" Shane was steaming mad. Nate looked scared.

"I'm sorry Shane, I'm sorry Shay." Nate said looking at his shoes.

"It's okay Natey." Shayla replied but she looked distracted. She was thinking about what Shane said. Nate had a girlfriend and it was Mikayla. Beautiful, talented Mikayla. How could she compete?

"Shay?" Nate asked her waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Shayla said she had missed what he said.

"I had plans with Mikayla after the meeting, can she join us for lunch?" Nate asked

"Sure Natey! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Shayla replied and smiled for effect. Shane and Jason noticed it was forced but Nate didn't seem to realize.

"Great! I can't wait for her to meet you! You guys will become best friends just like you and me, I know it!" he exclaimed and ran out to call Mikayla and tell her where to meet them.

"Shayla! What are you thinking inviting Mikayla to lunch when you're clearly not over Nate?" Jason demanded.

"Jas, how could I say no? And you know what they say: keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Shayla answered as calmly as she could but inside she felt like her heart had been ripped to pieces all over again.

At lunch Shayla was quiet and that didn't go un-noticed. Shayla kept her eyes focused on Nate and Mikayla, observing and taking in everything. Miley leaned over and whispered something to her. Shayla responded by pointing to Nate and Mikayla then taking out a worn notebook all the while not taking her eyes off them. Miley nodded in understanding but she was worried. Shayla was affected by Nate more than Miley ever thought a person could be. Shayla soon started writing in the notebook and every so often looking up and the couple again. After everyone else had finished eating she handed the notebook to Miley whose eyes filled up with tears as she read what Shayla had wrote. She then passed it to Jason who passed it to Shane. Shane got up from his seat and went over to Shayla.

"Will you play it for me?" Shane whispered to her. She nodded.

"Let's go." Shane said to her and she nodded again. Shane always understood and was non-judgmental; she could always count on him.

"Bye Jason, bye Miley" Shayla said and they left. Nate didn't even notice but Mikayla called out a faint bye.

Shayla told Shane how to get to her house and once they got there she brought him down to her music room. The room was cozy and inviting and Shane felt at home right away. Shayla sat down at the piano.

"Since when do you play piano?" Shane asked.

"I learned while you guys were touring and I had a lot of free time on my hands, you know how I'm addicted to anything musical." She answered letting her fingers run over the keys, she loved the feel of them. The same feeling she got when finished writing a song, sang a song, or played the guitar, it was indescribable.

"Shay I'm musical, does that mean you're addicted to me?" Shane said jokingly.

"I think you're confusing yourself with Nate." She said sadly.

"Play it for me." Shane pleaded.

"Ok but only because I hear you're in this sensational boy band." Shayla laughed.

"Very funny" Shane said sarcastically but you could tell he was holding back a smile.

"I know…

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
When ever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you  
the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible_

_Yeah,_

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do_

_And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like I want too  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

_Like shadows in a faded light  
We're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize_

_I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you._

_You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle,  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

_She can't see the way your eyes  
light up when you smile._" Shayla finished the song and prayed she wouldn't cry.

"I hate that he does this to you Shay" Shane said after a minute.

"He can't help it, he just doesn't like me like that Shane. He's my muse and I'm starting to think that's all he'll ever be." Shayla broke down and cried. Shane held her close and stroked her hair letting her know it was ok to cry. Her make-up stained his shirt but he didn't care. He knew she needed him right now. They sat like that for a while until she finally spoke.

"I just wish I could've fallen for someone who fell back." Shayla whispered.

**a/n Did you like it?? Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! OMG Camp Rock on Friday! How stoked are you? I bought the soundtrack today and it's awesome (not that I didn't think it would be) I really like the songs This Is Me and Gotta Find You. I also really like What It Takes. Which ones do you like best? Review and let me know which songs but tell me what you think of the story too! How about whatever song is most popular, I'll use in the next chapter? Review!**

**Emily**


	4. Burnin' Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything or any of the songs i use in this story**

Shayla woke up the next morning in the music room at first she was confused and then she saw Shane there too and remembered what had happened.

"Oh no!" she said and tried to shake Shane awake "Shane come on get up!" she exclaimed.

"5 more minutes mom." he said in a sleepy whisper.

"Shane it's Shay but you're mom is gonna kill you! You fell asleep at my house!" she yelled as she continued to shake him.

"WHAT?!" Shane yelled, jumping up from his position on the couch.

"Check your phone, see if your parents called." Shayla said. He checked his phone.

"20 missed calls and 10 text messages…Shay I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" Shane exclaimed.

"I'll go with you to your house and explain, it'll be ok Shane don't worry. I won't let you get in trouble because of me." Shayla told him.

"We have to go now then cause I have a video shoot today." Shane said and grabbed her hand, he practically dragged her up the stairs

"What song?" she asked while running to her room to change her clothes.

"Burnin' Up" he told her as she came out of her room with after she was done getting ready.

"Hey, do you wanna be in the video?" Shane asked her as they walked out to his car.

"Really? That'd be so cool!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"I have to warn you though Nate asked Mikayla to play his love interest, so you'll have to play mine." Joe told her.

"First Camp Rock now your music video? No kissing in this right?" She asked jokingly.

"Not unless you want there to be babe!" Shane joked back.

"You wish!" Shayla and Shane burst out laughing.

Then Shayla was quiet she was thinking about how she was going to stand a whole day on set of Nate and Mikayla flirting. She finally decided she would have to stay away from them. She'd hang with Shane and Jason all day. Soon they arrived at the Gray house.

"Hey mom" Shane said nervously as he and Shayla walked into the house.

"Shane Joseph Gray! Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!" Denise Gray yelled.

"I accidentally fell asleep at a friend's house" he said and pointed to Shayla. She waved.

"You didn't even call! I don't even know this girl! How could you think this could be okay Shane?" Denise was steaming mad. Shane looked scared.

"Um Denise, it's me Shayla Correy." Shayla said cautiously.

"Oh my gosh! This is little Shayla? You've gotten so big! How's your mother? What are you doing here?" Denise said as she pulled Shayla into a hug. Shayla quickly hugged back after all Denise was like a second mother to her.

"Mom's good. I live here now, I'm going to be in Camp Rock with the guys, didn't Jason and Nate tell you?" Shayla said after they finished hugging.

"No they didn't and I can't imagine why." Denise answered.

"I'm sorry about Shane, I didn't intend to have him sleep over. We went back to my house to catch up and after a while we both fell asleep. It won't happen again Denise. I promise" Shayla told her.

"Fine Shane I won't punish you but don't let it happen again." She told him.

"I won't" he said.

"What on Earth happened to your shirt Shane? You better go change before we leave for the video shoot." Denise told him

Shane and Shayla looked at his shirt and blushed, it was stained all over from her make-up.

"Oh mom I invited Shayla to be in the music video, it's fine right?" Shane asked.

"Of course it is" Denise answered and smiled warmly at Shayla while Shane ran upstairs.

Joe didn't go straight to his room to change he went to Jason's room

"Dude what happened to your shirt?" was the first this Jason asked.

"I spent the night at Shayla's last night" Shane answered

"Well I figured that when you didn't come home last night." Jason said.

"You didn't cover for me?" Shane asked getting mad.

"I knew you would bring Shay over to explain and I wanted mom to be surprised." Jason said. "But that still doesn't explain what happened to your shirt."

"She played me her song and then she cried Jason! She broke down and bawled! This is her make-up. I'm worried Jason." Shane said as picked a shirt out of Jason's drawer to wear. Jason didn't say anything cause he knew Shane didn't have time to have this conversation and go to his room and change.

"I don't think she's going to get over him, Shane" Jason responded quietly.

"I invited her to be in the video, she seemed excited about that at least." Shane said.

"Good, come on let's go." Jason said

They filmed all the rescue scenes before the poolside performance scene. Shane had to rescue Shayla from a bomb. But he was wearing this ridiculous mustache and it made it really hard for Shayla not to burst out laughing. When they filmed the poolside performance Shayla sat right next the camera to watch. She hadn't heard this song before and really wanted to. She heard the music start and they started to sing…

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

_Come on girl_

_I fell (I fell) so fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels (high heels) red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too_

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

_Slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

_Burnin up in this place tonight  
You better sing it loud (now we're feeling it right)  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big rob for real (and that's no lie)  
Stop drop and roll (and touch your toes)  
Keep from burnin up (more and more)  
I got JB with me, laying it down  
Come on boy, scream the chorus for me_

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

_Burning up, burning up, for you baby_

Shayla didn't think Nate could be any hotter but she forgot how hot he was when he sang. She just wished he had written that song about her even though she knew he didn't. She ran off the set to call Miley, she couldn't disturb Shane or Jason while they were filming. She ran into the mansion they were filming at and asked someone where the nearest bathroom was and they told her to take the elevator up to the second floor. Little did she know just as she ran off the set they decided the boys could take a break. Nate saw her run off and followed her not even bothering to put his guitar down. He got to the elevator just after she did.

"Where are you going?" He asked stepping into the elevator. She pressed the button for the second floor.

"I was going to freshen up in the bathroom and call Miley" She answered trying to stay calm but inside she wanted to scream from happiness that he followed her.

"What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be filming?" She asked.

"We took a break" He answered.

"Well shouldn't you be talking to Mikayla?" She asked.

"Well we haven't really talked since I found out you were gonna be in Camp Rock with us so I figured we should catch up. After all we're best friends." Nate said and smiled.

Just then the elevator stopped but the door didn't open. The power flickered. Shayla screamed. She was stuck in an elevator with guy she was secretly in love with. For most girls this would be a dream come true…for Shayla it was a nightmare.

**a/n: I know I said i would use a song from Camp Rock but no one really said which was their favorite and I thought it was really ironic that Selena played Nick's love interest in the Burnin' Up video so I just had to use that. Camp Rock was amazing just as I thought it would be. Didn't you think so? Pleaseeeeee review and tell me what you think of this chapter!!**


	5. No Air

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything!!**

The lights flickered again. Shayla screamed and grabbed Nate burying her head in his jacket.

"Shay it's not that bad they'll have us out of here in no time." Nate told her trying to soothe her but she started hyperventilating.

"Nate you don't understand, I'm claustrophobic" Shayla gasped holding him tighter to her.

"Oh my gosh, Shay since when?" Nate was shocked, he thought he knew everything about Shayla after all they were best friends for 13 years.

"Since 6 months after you guys left and I got trapped in an elevator with this guy who was claustrophobic and he told me all these things about how long it takes to run out of air." She answered and shuddered at the memory.

"I should call someone to make sure we get help." Nate said.

"Oh no! Shay I left my cell on set, do you have yours?" Nate asked.

Shayla shook her head "Jason has mine" she answered quietly.

Nate realized he had to do something to take her mind off where she was, she was really scared. He then saw his guitar sitting on the floor of the elevator and an idea struck him.

"Shay let's write a song. It'll take your mind off the situation." Nate said.

"A duet?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." He answered

"Ok lets use the situation, being trapped here is kinda like being without someone you love, like the wind's been knocked out of you. No air." She said finally calming down and letting him go. She pulled the same worn notebook out that she had at lunch yesterday, but Nate hadn't seen it so he didn't know. She also pulled out a pen.

"Is that your songbook?" Nate asked

"Yeah, I never go anywhere without it. You never know when you'll be inspired." She said.

"Good thing I have a feeling this is going to be an awesome song, we wouldn't want to forget something." Nate grinned and Shayla laughed.

"You know it! We're an unbeatable team!" She exclaimed.

"No air" She repeated quietly. "No air…

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_" Shayla sang.

"Shay that's amazing!" Nate said "No air…

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_" He sang.

"That's a good chorus now we have to figure out the rest." Shayla said.

"And the guitar chords." Nate responded.

"Yeah that too…I like this you and me singing together. It's just like old times before you guys were Connect Three."

"Yeah I know I like it too. Now we better get working on this song if we want to finish it before we get out of here."

For the next 2 hours they worked on the song. They traded ideas and finished the lyrics, and then worked on the guitar chords. They were just finishing the guitar part when they felt the elevator move. Shayla hugged Nate as they got up from the floor of the elevator.

"Thank you" Shayla told him.

"What for?" He asked.

"Everything. For knowing how to distract me and for an awesome song, you're a really good friend. I'm gonna put that song on my album…that is if you'll sing it with me" Shayla said.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of having it any other way." Nate told her. Then the elevator door opened and there was a crowd of people outside. Shayla and Nate's parents, Mikayla, Miley, Shane, Jason, crew members for the video, and paramedics. They're parents tearfully hugged them and insisted they get checked out by the paramedics while Shayla and Nate rolled their eyes. Finally they went over to talk to Shane, Jason, Miley, and Mikayla.

"Shay I thought you would be passed out when the door opened, with your claustrophobia." Shane seemed confused.

"Well I probably would have passed out if Natey hadn't helped me." Shayla said grinning.

"Yeah we wrote a song to keep her mind off it." Nate told them.

"Can we hear it?" Mikayla asked.

"Of course!" Shayla exclaimed. "Here it goes…

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

Shayla:_  
If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

Nate:_  
I'm here alone didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand_

Shayla:_  
But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
__Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

Shayla & Nate:_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
__No air, air  
__No air, air  
__No air, air_

Nate:_  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Shayla:_  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breathe but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care_

Shayla & Nate:_  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
__Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

Shayla & Nate:_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
__No air, air  
__No air, air  
__No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  
__No air, air_

Shayla & Nate:_ OH_

Shayla & Nate:_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, no air  
__No air, air  
__No air, air  
__No air, air  
__  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
__Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

Shayla:_ Got me out here in the water so deep  
_Nate:_ Tell me how you gon' breathe without me?  
_Shayla:_ If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
_Shayla & Nate:_ It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
__No air, air  
__No air, air  
__No air_"

"Wow" Jason was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, wow" Mikayla said. There was a chorus of wows and that was amazings.

"Come on Shay, I'll drive you home." Shane said and put his arm around Shayla leading her towards his car. Jason followed after them.

"Wait! Shayla can I talk to you?" Mikayla asked. Shayla turned around and looked at Mikayla. She was confused, she didn't know what she wanted to talk about but she knew she didn't like the look in Mikayla's eyes.

**a/n: Okay it's official I'm obsessed with Burnin' Up (just thought you should know lol) Doesn't Nick look so hot in the video? Pleaseeeeeee review!! It'll make me sooooooooooooooo happy. When I'm happy I update more!! Review!**


	6. Just So You Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything!!**

Mikayla led Shayla away from the group. Shayla was very confused what could Mikayla have to talk to her about.

"Wow, that song was amazing!" Mikayla exclaimed loudly.

"Thanks I really appreciate…" Shayla was cute off by Mikayla.

"Listen here and listen good. I know you like Nate its really obvious but he's mine so just back off!" Mikayla whispered angrily.

"What?" Shayla asked shocked.

"You heard me stay away from Nate! He's mine!" Mikayla whispered but loud enough that Shayla knew she was serious.

"Come on Nate let's go for lunch." Mikayla called happily. Shayla stood there shocked. He walked over to them and went to give Shayla a hug before they left but she backed away so he couldn't. Nate looked confused.

"Bye." Shayla said quietly and walked over to Miley, Shane, and Jason. She could feel Mikayla smirking at her.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked her as soon as she got to them.

"Nothing, just take me home." Shayla said. But they still looked concerned as her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. When they got to Shayla's house Miley got out of the car too. Shayla didn't say anything but went straight to the music room, Miley followed.

"Ok what happened with Mikayla? You seem all upset now after you talked to her." Miley told her.

"You can't tell anyone this but Mikayla told me it was obvious I like Nate and to stay away from him." Shayla responded.

"What! Mikayla always seemed so nice I can't believe she would do something like this! That's horrible!" Miley exclaimed. Then she asked, "So are you going to tell him?"

"No I'm going to stay away." Shayla answered.

"Why?" Miley asked

"Because she's right. He's her boyfriend and I'm getting in the way." Shayla said sadly.

"I'm gonna go make lunch ok hun? You just sit tight." Miley told her.

-45 minutes later-

Miley made her way down the stairs with a tray full of food. She stopped halfway down the stair when she heard Shayla singing. It was a new song and Miley wanted to hear it but she knew Shayla might not play it for her if she knew she was there. So she sat on the stairs and listened.

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let her win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let her win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let her win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know_

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know_" Shayla finished

Miley felt obligated to tell someone.  
"Hey Shane, I need to talk to you…"_  
_

-10 minutes earlier-

When Nate got home from his date with Mikayla, Shane and Jason were waiting for him.  
"Dude what happened between Mikayla and Shayla?" Shane asked angrily.

"Huh?" Nate was totally confused he didn't understand what Shane meant.

"Shayla talked to Mikayla right before we left the set and when she got to us she was really upset, close to tears but she wouldn't tell us what was wrong. Not to mention we saw her back away from your hug!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yeah that was really weird but Mikayla didn't say anything to me about Shayla." Nick said. Just then Shane's phone rang.

"Hey Shane, I need to talk to you." Miley said.

"You still at Shayla's?" He asked.

"Yeah she thinks I'm making lunch she told me what happened with her and Mikayla. Mikayla told her to stay away from Nate!" Miley exclaimed.

"What!" Shane yelled.

"Yeah and she says she's going to stay away from him and I heard her playing this song. It was really sad, it was about how she doesn't want to let him go but she has to and she doesn't know how to stop her feelings. Shane what do we do?" Miley said. Shane could tell she was really worried.

"Don't worry Miley, I'll handle it." Shane told her.

"Bye Shane."

"Bye Miley." Then he hung up.

"What did she say?" Jason asked concerned.

"She said that Shayla said Mikayla told her to stay away from Nate"

"What! Why?" Nate asked angrily. He was furious. Shayla had been his best friend forever he couldn't let Mikayla do this. Shayla was more important to him. It was then he realized it he had to break up with Mikayla. Not only because of what she did to Shayla but because he realized he was falling for Shayla. Too bad he blew his chance three years ago (or so he thought)

"I'm going to talk to Mikayla" Nate said. "I can't let her ruin my friendship with Shayla."

**a/n: Hi! Ok so I don't really have much to say today except NO MORE FINALS FOR ME! Yup and I just spent like all day at my friends which was awesome. It was a great day! YOU can make it even better by reviewing! If you don't review I'll be sad :( PLUS if you review I will give you a virtual hugs!! You know you want them! So REVIEW!**


	7. I'd Lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers or any celebrities/songs I use in this story. I may tweak the songs to fit better with the story though.**

Shayla was shocked when Nate came to see her the next day. She was even more shocked that Miley had let him down to the music room seeing as she deliberately told her that she was going to stay away from Nate. But in her heart she knew she was happy he came.

"Come take a drive with me." He said. It wasn't a question.

"What? Are you crazy? You're 15! I would know since we share a birthday. You don't even have your permit!" She exclaimed. He laughed.

"Jason's been teaching me, you know in case I ever need to escape from crazed fans. He says I'm better than Shane. But don't tell him I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I trust you." Nate told her.

"Fine but you have to be really careful!" Shayla agreed. She didn't think the passenger seat had ever looked this good to her.

"So last night I broke up with Mikayla." Nick said after a little bit. It took her a second to respond, as she hadn't really registered what he said. She had been looking at his eyes, there were so many different shades of brown in them she was always getting herself lost in them. When she finally realized what he said she was shocked.

"Why?" Shayla asked not because she wasn't happy she was ecstatic but she was genuinely curious.

"Because of what she said to you, well that's not all of it but it's a major part." He told her.

"Nate you shouldn't have broken up with her because of me" She even though she was so happy he did. They argued back and forth for a little bit.

"She told you to stay away from me but I don't want you to. You're my best friend Shay always have been, always will be. Girlfriends will come and go but you and I are forever Shay." What he said really touched her and she loved him now more than ever. She was going to tell him right then but…

"Shay I'll never fall in love, I swear. Girls are so complicated." He told her as he ran his fingers through his curls. Her heart sank she knew now if anyone ever asked her if she loved him she would have to lie. She laughed awkwardly when he said this though because she hoped he was wrong. He tried to lighten the mood with a joke and she faked a smile.

"Can you drop me off Nate I need to do something before my concert tonight." Shayla said suddenly inspired.

"You have a concert tonight?" Nate asked.

"Yeah you and your brothers should come. It's my first big one I'm opening for Hannah Montana she's kind of a big deal" Shayla joked, Nick grinned,"Really? I haven't heard of her!" Nick exclaimed laughing.

"Will you sing No Air with me tonight?" So far it was her favorite song she's written and she knew fans would love it too.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nate told her.

As soon as Shayla got home she went straight down to the music room. She seemed to be spending all her time down there since Nate re-entered her life. She worked for 2 hours and when she was done she barely had time to get ready for the concert. She was itching to play it tonight but that would be like coming right out and telling him she loves him. She battled herself internally until she finally decided that if you never took risks you couldn't get rewards.

Her she told her band members her set list it was:  
Invisible  
No Air  
Kung Fu Grip  
Just So You Know  
And lastly I'd Lie, which she quickly taught to her band before her sound check.

"Nate after you sing with me can you go sit in the front row with Shane and Jason? I want to see want you think of my songs without having to look into the wings." She said nervously.

"Of course, Shay don't be nervous you'll do great." He told her. That wasn't why she was nervous but she thanked him anyway.

This was it the last song, where she put her heart on the line. She bravely stepped up to the microphone.

"I want to dedicate this last song to someone very special who's here tonight. He probably doesn't know it's him right now but he will after this song…

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
He loves to argue  
Born on the sixteenth  
His brother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
He loves to argue  
Born on the sixteenth  
His brother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play the drums _**(a/n pretend nobody knows he can play the drums)**_  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His brother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

The crowd erupted into cheers but Shayla could only see Nate in the crowd the look on his face was pure shock. But she knew he knew the song was about him. She watched him get up and make him way towards the entrance to backstage and bid the crowd goodnight. She walked off the stage and he threw his arms around her.

"I'm totally and completely in love with you Shay." Nate whispered in her ear still hugging her close to him.

"I never thought I would hear you say that. I love you too Nate." Shayla whispered back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her still not letting go.

"Yes" Shayla managed to breath and in the moment everything was perfect.

**a/n: THE END! JUST KIDDING! haha I wouldn't do that I still have a long ways to go with this story so don't worry. **

**I know some of you might be disappointed I didn't have them kiss, but don't be I have a special song picked out for that chapter and it's perfect! **

**Also sorry for my abundant use of Taylor Swift songs they just fit so great with the story and I really like them and I already know I'm going to use more. Plus I imagine Shayla as looking like Taylor Swift. In case any of you were wondering what she looks like.  
**

**And if anyone didn't notice I totally acted out the first verse and part of the chorus of I'd Lie in the beginning just so you know. **

**OH and pleaseee just for the purpose of the story pretend no one knows Nate can play the drums (not even Shane and Jason) cause I couldn't very well leave it as "He'd never tell you but he can play guitar" cause he played guitar in the Burning Up chapter so yeah.**

**I know I'm writing a novel but I'm almost done bear with me**

**Are you guys happy Nate and Shayla are together?? Review because I'll update faster and send you virtual awesomeness! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything!!**

Shayla woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. It was a text from Nate.  
"_**Sorry if I woke you. Be ready at 5 for our first date :) Dress nice. I love you****"**_ Shayla pinched herself to make sure she wasn't still asleep. She wasn't. Then she immediately called Miley and they decided she should wear her best dress, a tiffany box blue strapless dress that matched her eyes exactly. All day Shayla could hardly contain her excitement. Nobody could blame her though, it was her first date with the guy of her dreams, the boy she'd been in love with forever. Needless to say she was ready way to early. But when that fateful moment finally arrived when Nate knocked on her door, Shayla felt the need to pinch herself again. She wasn't dreaming. She quickly answered the door.

"Wow…Shay you look beautiful." Nate told her.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself Nate." Shayla said. He handed her a single yellow rose, her favorite flower.

"Oh Nate! How did you know these were my favorite?!" Shayla exclaimed.

"I have my ways. Shall we go?" He asked.

"We shall." Shayla giggled.

They had a great dinner. It was at the nicest, most expensive restaurant in town and of course Nate wouldn't let Shayla chip in to pay for dinner. She pouted but finally let it go. As they left the restaurant hand in hand Shayla noticed the parking lot was damp, and realized it must've rained while they were having dinner. Shayla loved the rain and how the streets look after it rains. By the looks of the clouds it was going to rain again.

"I was going to take you to the beach but since it looks like rain maybe we should think of something else." Nate told her, he was disappointed his perfect plans were ruined.

"I think we should go anyway." Shayla said. Shayla started thinking of how good Nate looked tonight and she wanted to ask him to dance right there but resisted the urge.

"Really?" Nate asked wide-eyed.

"Totally!" Shayla exclaimed. Nate grabbed her hand and walked her to the car. He ran his hand through his curls and all Shayla wanted to do was grab him and kiss him. But she couldn't he was driving.

By the time they got to the beach it was pouring rain. But Nate got out of the car anyway and walked over to the passenger seat. He opened the car door, took Shayla's hand and pulled her headfirst into the pouring rain. She didn't even care that her best dress was getting soaked.

"Don't you just love the rain?" Shayla asked laughing and twirling around.

"I do now." Nate told her. Shayla grinned at him.

"Let's dance!" Shayla exclaimed. She couldn't fight the urge anymore she wanted to was slow dance with him in the rain.

"We don't have any music." He said. He never expected her to want to dance in the rain.

"We're musicians. We can make our own music! Please Natey?" Shayla gave him the puppy dog eyes and he smiled.

"Anything for you Shay." He smiled then pulled her close to him for a slow dance and he started humming When You Look Me In The Eyes in her ear. Shayla touched her forehead to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you Natey." She whispered, still dancing with him. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"_When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._" He sang softly.

"I love you too Shay." Nate whispered.

They stayed like that for a while. But eventually they knew they had to start heading home. It was late and they didn't want their parents to worry. Shayla felt Nate's eyes on her in the car and smiled.

"I want to remember this moment forever Nate." Shayla said

"We will." He said simply.

When they got to Shayla's house Nate walked her to the door. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Shayla's hands shook from nervousness and excitement. Nate put his arms around Shayla's waist and gently pulled her towards him. Their lips touched gently and Shayla pulled him closer deepening the kiss, making it more passionate. They didn't care that they were soaked from the rain. The kiss was perfect, flawless. They finally pulled away when they needed air.

"I love you." Nate told her softly.

"I love you too." Shayla whispered. They kissed briefly again, just a peck and then he left. Shayla went inside her house and closed the door. Her mom walked into the room to ask how the date went and stopped when she saw her.

"What on Earth happened to you? That's your best dress! Get out of those wet clothes as soon as you get upstairs! Why are you soaked?" Her mom ranted.

"Nate makes me feel fearless Mom." She said before going upstairs to change. As soon as she was changed, she went down to the music room.

The next day Shayla went over to the Gray house. She was bombarded with questions about the date.

"Nate didn't tell us any details but when he got home he was soaked, what happened?" Denise asked. Jason Sr., Jason, and Shane looked at her with curious eyes as well.

"I'll tell you when Nate comes down from his room, I have a surprise for him." Shayla said grinning. Just then Nate made his way down the stairs, he smiled when he saw her. She went over and whispered something in his ear, his eyes lit up. He ran back upstairs and came down with an acoustic guitar.

"I was very inspired when I got home last night. I wrote a new song about our date." Shayla told them.

"Good then we finally get to hear about it and in song. This is so cool." Jason said.

"Well I'm just itching to play it for you. Here it goes…

_Something 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know, I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

_You're driving down the road  
I wonder if you know__  
I'm trying so hard  
Not to get caught up, now  
You're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly, making me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this.  
You take my hand and drag me head first,  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why,  
But, with you I'll dance,  
In a storm, in my best dress,  
Fearless._

_So baby drive slow,  
Till we run outta road  
In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here,  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment you, capture it, remember it._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this.  
You take my hand and drag me head first,  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why,  
But, with you I'll dance,  
In a storm, in my best dress,  
Fearless._

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but,  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss.  
It's flawless.  
It's really something.  
It's fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this.  
You take my hand and drag me head first,  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why,  
But, with you I'll dance,  
In a storm, in my best dress,  
Fearless._" Shayla finished singing and Nate walked over and kissed her. Right in front of his parents. He didn't care his brothers would make fun of him later.

"I love you so much Shay. I can't believe you wrote another song about me." Nate whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

"Nate, all my songs are about you." Shayla whispered back. Nate's eyes widened. He kissed her again this one deeper, more passionate.

"Get a room!" Shane exclaimed interrupting them. Nate glared at Shane and started to chase him yelling, "I'm going to get you!" But Shayla didn't care Shane interrupted their kiss she was just happy she got to kiss Nate at all. For once in her life everything was perfect. She felt fearless.

**a/n: I told you I had the perfect song for their first kiss didn't I? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I did have some problems though my computer keeps restarting randomly and today when I was writing this it restarted and I hadn't saved so I had to write the whole thing over! I was so frustrated I almost put off writing this chapter until tomorrow but I didn't want to disappoint my loyal readers :). Anyway I'm totally stoked for the next chapter but what happens is for me to know and you to find out. The more review the faster I post!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. This Is Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything!!**

The next week the way Shayla was woken up was similar to the week before except the text message wasn't from Nate it was from Shane.

"_**SOS (not the song) come over ASAP for damage control!"**_ Shayla was confused and the text message didn't tell her anything about what was wrong so she got ready and headed over to the Gray house.

"Shane?" Shayla called as she walked into the house.

"Shhhhh! Nate will hear you!" Shane exclaimed softly.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Shayla asked.

"Because of this!" Shane said as he shoved a magazine in her hands. It was People magazine and on the cover was a picture of her and Shane hugging outside her house. She realized this must've been the day of the video shoot. The headline was "Shane Gray Dates Mystery Blonde".

"Shane this is bad." Shayla said.

"Yah think?" He asked sarcastically.

"No need to get angry Shane!" Shayla exclaimed quietly.

"I'm sorry just read the article. They have pictures of me going into your house the day you wrote Invisible and coming out the next day in the same clothes. Pictures of us hugging. Pictures of me with my arm around you coming out of the video shoot. Nate is going to murder me when he finds out I slept over your house." Shane told her.

"He doesn't know?" Shayla asked shocked.

"Well I wasn't gonna tell him that I slept over your house cause you were bawling your eyes out over him was I?" Shane said.

"True." Shayla said quietly.

"It gets worse Shay they're saying when I slept over I must've ignored my purity." Shane told her grimly.

"They think we slept together?!" Shayla exclaimed. Shane nodded.

"Listen we have a radio interview today. You should come and we can tell everyone that we're just friends and explain. We'll sing our duet for the movie and it'll be great publicity for you and Camp Rock."

"Have you been practicing? I'm not gonna go and embarrass myself because you haven't been practicing." Shayla told him.

"Yes Mom" He laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him. Just then Nate made his way down the stairs. Shayla shot Shane a frantic look.

"Shay why don't you talk to Natey here while I go join the witness protection program." Shane said attempting to run but Shayla grabbed his arm tight.

"Oh no mister! If I go down I'm bringing you down with me!" Shayla exclaimed. Shane sighed.

"What's going on?" Nate asked totally oblivious.

"Ok Nate it's not what it looks like. So don't get mad." Shayla told him.

"Why would I be mad?" Nate asked still confused. Shayla sighed and handed him the magazine. His eyes went wide and he quickly flipped to the page of the article. He read silently for a minute before dropping the magazine. Shane felt Nate's glare on him.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Nate yelled. Shayla could almost see the steam coming out of his ears he was so mad. Nate came at Shane who ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

"SHANE JOSEPH GRAY YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE SO I CAN PROPERLY BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!" Nate yelled banging on Shane's door. Jason Sr., Denise and Jason gave Shayla a quizzical look from the kitchen. Shayla picked up the magazine and brought it over to them.

"Remember the night Shane fell asleep at my house. Well the press thinks we slept together. I'd explain the plan and everything but I have to stop Nate from killing Shane." Shayla told them. She turned and walked up the stairs and over to Nate. She put her arms around his waist and started kissing his neck.

"Go away I don't even want to see you right now." Nate said coldly.

"Natey, we didn't sleep together I swear!" Shayla exclaimed.

"Then what was he doing sleeping over your house huh?" Nate asked angrily, pulling her hands from his waist and turning to face her.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this Nate. The day we went to my house was the day we had lunch with you and Mikayla. I wrote Invisible during that lunch and Shane saw me writing and wanted to hear it. We went back to my house and I played if for him. I cried for so long afterwards because I couldn't bear the thought of you with her. Shane was comforting me and we fell asleep. That was it we didn't sleep together Nate. Please believe me I couldn't stand it if we had gotten together just to fall apart now. Please don't break up with me" Shayla lost it then and started crying on his shoulder. Nate felt horrible. He had jumped to conclusions and made Shayla cry.

"Shhh! It's okay! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know you and Shane would never do that." Nate told her as he hugged her to him.

"What happened? Why is Shayla crying?" Shane asked opening his door.

"She thought I was going to break up with her." Nate said.

"Aw Shay everything's gonna be okay! We're gonna do the interview clear everything up and we'll laugh about this in 10 years!" Shane exclaimed. Shayla wiped her eyes and giggled a little.

"What interview?" Nate asked.

"The radio interview we have today I figured we could take Shayla, me and her could straighten out everyone, tell them we're just friends. Then we'll perform our duet from Camp Rock." Shane told him.

"Good idea!" Nate exclaimed. He pulled Shayla to him and gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

- At The Interview-

"Please welcome Connect Three!" Tom (the interviewer) exclaimed. Cheers from the crowd outside literally shook the windows.

"Does that ever get tiring? The screaming girls?" Tom asked.

"No it's a lot of fun. You'll see a girl that you think is really hot and she'll be like 'Oh my god! You're Shane Gray!' and you'll be like "Yes, yes I am." Shane told them.

"Now Shane you're still hitting on other girls? I think we've all read the People article about you and your mystery blonde." Tom told him. Nate gripped the table so hard his knuckles were turning white but this went unnoticed.

"Well we brought her with us today so why don't we bring her out? Shayla get in here!" Shane exclaimed. Shayla walked in and took the empty seat in between Shane and Nate.

"This is our best friend for as long as I can remember Shayla Correy, and we're not dating" Shane said.

"Yeah me and Shane are just best friends. Us dating would be so weird. We got a big laugh out of the article though." Shayla said.

"When I slept over her house we were just catching up cause I had lost touch with her for about a year and we fell asleep at her house." Shane said.

"Yeah we both made vows to our families and to God that we would stay pure until marriage we wouldn't break those." Shayla told them.

"The best part is we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other these next few months because she's the leading lady in our upcoming movie Camp Rock." Shane said.

"So Shayla how old are you?" Tom asked.

"I'm 15. Nate and I actually have the same birthday. Our mothers met at the hospital and became good friends we grew up together." Shayla told him.

"Yeah but I'm older by a few hours." Nate said smirking.

"He always rubs it in my face." She said laughing.

"So who's your favorite Gray?" Tom asked.

"Don't make me choose!! That's not fair, they're all so great I just can't choose." Shayla said.

"Okay now we're going to hear Shayla and Shane's duet from Camp Rock." Tom said.

"What you all may not know is that Shayla wrote all the songs for the movie. She's really talented." Shane said smiling at her.

"Aw Shaney! You're too sweet!" Shayla exclaimed. "Okay here it goes…

Shayla: _I__'ve always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

Shane: _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
_Both:_ I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Shayla: _This is real  
This is me  
_

Both: _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
_

Shayla:_ This is me_

Shane:_ You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

Shayla:_ This is me_

Shane:_ You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

Both:_ Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_"

"Wow that definitely makes us look forward to Camp Rock! Tune in tomorrow for special guest Hannah Montana will be here." Tom said.

"Come on Shay-Shay we have that rehearsal to go to." Shane called grabbing Shayla's hand and pulling her towards the parking lot.

"Bye Natey! See you later!" Shayla exclaimed as she started running so Shane wouldn't pull her arm out of her socket. Nate felt like punching something. He knew that nothing was going on with Shayla and Shane but he couldn't fight his jealously of how close they were.

"Jason can you drop me off at Lilly's?" Nick asked. Lilly Truscott was his go to friend for girl advice and now he needed advice on how to get over his jealously.

"Okay, sure." Jason said. Ten minutes later they were at her house. Nate got out of the car and Jason drove away. He walked to the door and knocked.

"Hey Nate! Long time no see!" Lilly exclaimed when she saw him.

"Lil I need help. What do you do when you're jealous of your girl spending time with other guys even though you know nothings going on?" Nate asked.

"If you know nothings going on then you shouldn't be jealous. Trust in her Nate." Lilly told him softly.

"That's great advice thanks Lil!" Nate exclaimed. He started to walk away after all he did live just down the street.

"Wait! Nate I have to tell you something. This may not be a good time since you obviously have a girlfriend but please. I like you…a lot." Lilly said.

"Lil-" Nate started.

"I'm going to kiss you. Just once. If you don't feel the same I do then I'll leave you alone after that okay?" Lilly asked. She leaned closer and closer as she asked. Nate knew he should pull away but thoughts of Shayla and Shane acting buddy-buddy and the jealously he had felt. He was intoxicated by the smell of Lilly's perfume, the exact same perfume Shayla wore.

"Yes" He whispered even though he knew he would regret it. They kissed but he didn't feel any of the fireworks he felt when he kissed Shayla. There was a flash and they quickly pulled apart. Nate realized right then he was completely and totally screwed.

**a/n: Hey I know I haven't updated for like a week sorry! It was really hectic my sis graduated and it was her birthday and I started camp so I'm gonna try to update as much as possible but I probably won't be able to every day sorry! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Review!! It really makes my day when I get reviews and motivates me to write (hint, hint) so please REVIEW!!**


	10. Should've Said No

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything except the plot and Shayla Correy**

A week later Shayla was running. She ran almost every day now it cleared her head and kept her in check. She started to think about Nate, he had been so sweet to her for the last week, everyday a bouquet of yellow roses showed up at her house like clockwork, each with the same message: _**I Love You –Nate**_. She couldn't figure out why he was sending her flowers everyday. Was she forgetting something important? She had asked Shane and Jason but they too were confused. Heck, she had even asked Denise! She stopped running to rest and walked over to a little magazine stand to buy gum. The girl at the stand instantly started a conversation.

"Do you like Connect Three?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love them." Shayla answered trying to hold back a laugh and failing.

"What's so funny…OMC3! You're Shayla Correy!" the salesgirl exclaimed.

"Yeah." Shayla giggled. This had happened sparingly this past week but it never got old.

"I went to your concert with Hannah, you were so amazing! Plus you're BFF with Connect Three! Can I have your autograph?" she said.

"Sure no problem." Shayla answered. The salesgirl handed her a copy of the People magazine with her and Shane on it, she almost started laughing again but was able to restrain herself this time. She signed it and handed it back.

"Can you tell me what's up with Nate and this girl Lilly?" the salesgirl asked.

"Huh?" Shayla said she was totally confused.

"He didn't tell you? Here." She said and handed her a copy of Us Weekly. When she saw the cover her breath caught in her throat and tears came to her eyes. The headline read: _**Nilly?**_

"Um can you ring this up for me?" Shayla asked holding back her tears.

"It's on the house." She said.

"Thanks." Shayla called over her shoulder. She started running back to her house hoping she would make it there before she cried. When she finally got to her house she ran inside and cried for an hour. Then she was able to pull herself together at least enough not to cry anymore. She sent Jason a text: _**Go out and pick up a copy of Us Weekly**_ _**ASAP**_. Then she heard a knock at her door. She slowly went to open it. It was Nate.

"Hello beautiful!" Nate said cheerfully as he stepped into the house.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Shayla said coldly.

"Have you been crying?" Nate asked worriedly as he looked at her puffy eyes and tear-stained face.

"Do. You. Have. Something. To. Tell. Me.?" Shayla said pausing between each word. Then she picked up the magazine and handed it to him.

"Shay I'm so sor-" Shayla slapped him.

"We're over." Shayla said and started to walk away.

"Wait! Shay I went over to ask for advice about you but she told me she liked me. She asked if she could kiss me and I had a moment of weakness and said yes. I'd take it all back in a second if I could. Please Shay give me one chance that's all I need to prove to you that I love you only and it meant nothing. Please!" Nate said desperately. He couldn't let his stupidity make him lose Shayla.

"You should've said no." She said simply preparing to kick him out of her house. He dropped to his knees.

"Shay please! It's in the past! If you don't forgive me now I'll never forgive myself for losing you. I'm begging you please give me one more chance!" Nate exclaimed, his eyes were pleading with hers.

"I'm sorry Nate, I just can't" Shayla said softly as tears starts rolling down her face. Nate nodded. If he were her he probably wouldn't forgive himself. He hung his head as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Shayla exclaimed. Nate looked back at her with eyes full of hope.

"Yes?" Nate asked.

"I just want to know…was it worth it? Was she worth this?" She said as more tears found their way down her cheeks. Nate's own eyes filled up with tears and a single one fell from his eyes.

"No." Nate said simply then he left. Shayla knew she couldn't spend any more time crying because the next morning she had flight to New York so she could do an interview and perform on TRL tomorrow. She went to go pack her things making sure her songbook was in her carry-on. She would have a lot of time to think on the flight and knew it would come in handy. She checked her phone she had about a million missed calls and text messages from Shane and Jason. She didn't even read them but started to text Jason: _**I'm gonna be on TRL tomorrow make sure you guys watch and record it for me! **_

-At TRL-

"So we have Shayla Correy here with us today, up and coming Disney star and best friend of Connect Three. Now we have to ask about them, how did you get to be best friends with Connect Three and what's it like to have the biggest teen sensation band as best friends?" Damien asked.

"Well Nate and I were born on the same day in the same hospital, that's how our mom's met and became good friends, so we would always play together as kids and I lived right next door to them. We just grew up together and we're like family. They're just the sweetest guys you'll ever know. You would never think that they're a sensational band that has obsessive fans, they're really down to earth. Also they're really supportive of me." Shayla said trying to stay calm when she mentioned Nate.

"So you're not dating Shane right?" Damien asked.

"I'm not dating Shane" Shayla laughed.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"NO! As I said we're like family, he's like my brother. It would be totally weird" Shayla told him.

"You said you lived next door to them do you think the song Underdog could be about you?" Damien asked.

"Oh wow, I never thought about it, maybe!" Shayla exclaimed.

"Have you ever written any songs about one of them?" he asked.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. My lips are sealed." Shayla said faking a smile. She couldn't exactly say all her songs were about Nate especially since they broke up.

"So tell us about the song you'll be singing." Damien said.

"I actually just wrote it on the plane ride here so no one has heard it, not even Connect Three." Shayla told him.

"Wow a TRL exclusive ladies and gentlemen! Take it away Shayla!" Damien exclaimed as Shayla grabbed her acoustic guitar.

"It's called Should've Said No, here it goes…

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this._

_No, no, no, no_

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me_"

"Wow! Shayla Correy ladies and gentlemen! Up next we have…" Damien said

-With the JB-

"Nate get in here you have to see this!" Jason yelled. Shane just sat there in shock.

"Leave me alone guys!" Nate exclaimed from his room.

"Nate! It's important!" Jason yelled back. Nate slowly made his way to the living room.

"What could possibly be so important?" Nate asked angrily, he really wanted to be alone right now. Jason rewound the recording back to the start of Shayla's performance.

"Guy's I don't want to…" Nate started but as Shayla started to sing he knew in an instant this was about him. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him, but he knew that everything she was saying was absolutely right. He couldn't be mad at her for writing this song because it was true and he had broken her heart. After he watched the performance he went back and watched the interview.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. My lips are sealed." She had said when asked whether she had written a song about any of them. He saw that her smile was fake when she said it and knew he had caused her uncomfortable-ness on this topic because all her songs were about him, she had told him that herself. He had smiled a little when he heard the Underdog question because it was about her, he had written it himself. That's when he realized '_She means the world to me_' and he wasn't going to just give up on her now.

**a/n: I really liked writing this chapter...I mean its sad but I love the song Should've Said No!! I know your probably upset they broke up but I mean they had to! I couldn't keep them happy forever! That wouldn't make for a good story now would it, it needs drama and that's what it got. **


	11. GNO

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"UGH!" Miley yelled.

"What?" Shayla asked confused.

"Stop moping! You have a top ten hit song! Let's celebrate!" Miley exclaimed.

"I don't feel like celebrating." Shayla said softly.

"Let's have a G.N.O." Miley said after a second.

"A what?" Shayla asked laughing.

"Girls Night Out." Miley told her laughing also. They decided to go out dancing. Then Shayla's phone starting ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. it was Nate.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Miley asked.

"It's Nate, so no. I wish he would stop calling and leave me alone." Shayla told her. Miley nodded.

"Ok let's go G.N.O.!" Miley exclaimed. Then Shayla got an idea.

"That's a great song title! G.N.O." Shayla exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's write a duet." Miley said. They spent time writing the song then went out dancing. Shayla danced with tons of guys and so did Miley. When they finally left the club it was pretty late so they decided to go to bed early so they could get up early they were going to perform their new song at a benefit concert. Shayla was singing with Miley and she got to sing another song, she still hadn't decided which song she should sing but decided she would let her band know when she decided and she wouldn't have to worry about it. Unfortunately for Shayla, Connect Three were performing at the concert too. Shayla didn't think she was ready to see Nate but she didn't have a choice. She still had to film Camp Rock with him too so she would have to get used to seeing him.

-At The Concert-

"Miley I don't know if I can perform if Nate's gonna be here." Shayla worried.

"Shayla you're amazing, whether Nate's here or not. He shouldn't affect your performance." Miley told her as she adjusted her Hannah wig.

"It's not that simple I can't just unlove him!" Shayla exclaimed. Then it hit her.

"Miley I have something I have to do I'll meet you on stage okay?" Shayla asked.

"Sure" Miley answered. An hour later Hannah had just finished her first song and was ready to introduce Shayla who was waiting in the wings.

"So a lot of you guys know Shayla Correy right?" Hannah asked. She was answered with screams and cheers. Shayla smiled, it never got old.

"Well she's one of my best friends and we just wrote a song together. You guys are going to be the first ones to hear it. Come on out Shayla!" Hannah exclaimed. More screams followed as Shayla walked onstage. She introduced the song.

"This one's called G.N.O. or Girl's Night Out…

Shayla: _Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

Miley (as Hannah): _I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you  
_  
Shayla:_ Send out a 911  
_  
Miley (as Hannah): _We're gonna have some fun  
_Shayla:_ Hey boy, you know  
You better run  
_  
Miley (as Hannah):_ Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
_Shayla: _I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
_  
Miley (as Hannah):_ You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
_  
Shayla: _Let's go G.N.O.  
__Let's go G.N.O.  
__Let's go G.N.O.  
Let's go  
_  
Miley (as Hannah): _It's a girl's night  
_  
Shayla: _I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to  
_  
Miley (as Hannah):_ You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
_  
Shayla: _Hey boy  
You knew this day would come  
_  
Miley (as Hannah):_ Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
_  
Shayla: _I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
_  
Miley (as Hannah):_ You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
_  
Shayla: _Let's go G.N.O.  
__Let's go G.N.O.  
__Let's go G.N.O.  
Let's go_

Miley (as Hannah): _Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line _

Shayla: _I said hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line  
_  
Miley (as Hannah):_ Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you_

Shayla: _I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you_

Miley (as Hannah):_ You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you_

Shayla: _Let's go G.N.O.  
__Let's go G.N.O.  
__Let's go G.N.O.  
Let's go_

Miley (as Hannah): _It's a girl's night_"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Hannah and Shayla hugged. They thanked the crowd and got off stage. Next up were Connect Three so they were waiting in the wings. Shane and Jason hugged Miley (as Hannah) and Shayla. Nate stood awkwardly off to the side. Then they had to go perform. Shayla and Miley stayed to watch in the wings. Shayla was on after Connect Three and both of them wanted to hear them perform. As awkward as it was seeing Nate she still loved Shane and Jason like brothers and wanted to support them. She even wanted to support Nate, she was still in love with him. They played Burnin' Up. Her and Miley were soon dancing in the wings they both loved this song. When they were done with the song Nate started to speak.

"For our next song we're going to do something a little different…Shayla Correy could you please come out on stage?" Nate asked. Shayla froze, what was going on?

**a/n: I thought I would leave you with a little bit of a cliffhanger :D. I'm sorry I haven't updated I had total writers block and I couldn't think of a song to use. I used this one cause I thought it was important to use a character other than Joe to support Shayla. Miley and Shayla are supposed to be best friends and I haven't really shown that until now. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll love you forever if you do!**


	12. Kung Fu Grip Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or anything else sadly :(**

Shayla snapped back to reality as Miley pushed her towards the stage. She shot Miley a terrified look.

"Go on! You'll be fine!" Miley whispered. Shayla took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to Nate as he got a stool for her to sit on and put it right in the center of the stage.

"You'll see." He whispered back as she sat down. Then he turned to address the crowd.

"You all know Shayla Correy right? Well Shayla's pretty upset with me right now and I can't say that I blame her because I deserve it but she means a lot to me so I'm going to try to make it up to her. Now I didn't write a song about how I felt because there was already one written that was perfect…how many of you know the song Kung Fu Grip by Shayla Correy?" There were scattered cheers throughout the crowd. She had only performed once at her concert with Hannah so not many people knew it.

"Well it's the perfect song for what I want to say, so with Shayla's permission I want to dedicate it to her tonight." Nate said looking at Shayla. Shayla was shocked. The irony of the situation was so great that she wanted to laugh. The song was about him and here he was wanting to sing it to her. On the other hand she wanted to cry because what he was doing was so sweet. She couldn't formulate words so she just nodded. It was right then she realized Shane, Jason and the rest of their band weren't onstage. It was just her and Nate with his acoustic guitar well and three thousand fans. She had started out today dreading seeing Nate but now all she could think about was how she didn't want this moment to end. He grabbed another stool and put it right next to hers. She could smell his Abercrombie cologne and it felt comforting.

"This one's for you Shay…

_She's got a smile, that I die for  
Everyone knows that I'm a prisoner of war for her  
Yeah_

_Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;  
Never let her slip away, she'd be my girl  
I really wish she knew, what I feel is true  
She'd be my doll, and I would be her hero, too_"

_I'm so in love with her.  
I don't care who knows that I'm ready to fight, ready to go;  
Just like a GI Joe_

_Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;  
I'd never let her slip away, she'd be my girl  
I really wish she knew, what I feel is true  
She would be my doll, and I would be her hero, too_

_Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;  
I'd never let her slip away, she'd be my girl  
I really wish she knew, what I feel is true  
She would be my doll, and I would be her hero, too  
She'd be my doll, and I would be her hero, too  
She'd be my doll, and I would be her hero, too_

Shayla was crying by the time the song was over, she knew he loved her and that he really was trying to make it up to her. Nate looked at her with hopeful eyes. She forgave him, of course, but she wanted to surprise him later so she couldn't just kiss him and tell him she loved him even though she wanted too. So badly.

-With Jason, Shane, and Miley-

"What is he doing?" Miley asked as soon as Jason and Shane got off stage. For all she knew she could have encouraged Shayla to go out there and he's going to sing her a break up song.

"He's serenading her." Jason told her.

"Aww that's so cute, now hopefully she won't mope around anymore." Miley said.

"She was moping? He was depressed! It didn't help that she made Should've Said No her first single either. Every time it came on the radio, which was fairly often, he almost cried. He tried to hide it but we all saw" Shane told her.

"Really? That's so sad! Well it's good he's trying to make it up to her. Here I was thinking Jason was the cute, romantic one. Guess I was wrong." Miley joked.

"Hey just because Nate's being romantic right now doesn't mean I'm not the cute romantic one!" Jason exclaimed.

"Aw Jase it's ok to be jealous of Nate, after all he is such a stud muffin!" Shane exclaimed laughing with Miley.

"No fair Miley! Teaming up with Shane gives you a definite advantage." Jason said mock-angrily.

"It's not my fault he took my side!" Miley told him.

"Yeah it is!" Jason said.

"How?" Miley asked. She watched as Jason walked over to Shane and whispered something to him. Shane's eyes widened.

"Hey! Guys! Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone!" Miley exclaimed.

"It's nothing don't worry just brother stuff." Shane said quickly. Miley's eyes narrowed.

"I will get it out of you one of these days Gray!" Miley exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try!" Shane smirked. Then Miley started to tickle him.

"Stop…Miley…Please…" Shane said laughing.

"Not until you say 'Hannah Montana is the best singer in the world even better than myself.'" She said still tickling him.

"Never!" Shane exclaimed through his laughter. Miley kept tickling him.

"Fine… Hannah...Montana…is the best…singer in the world…even better…than…myself" Shane laughed. Miley stopped tickling him and smiled.

"Thanks Shaney that's so sweet!" She exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned back to watch Nate and Shayla.

-Back with Nate and Shayla-

"Shay, can you forgive me, please?" Nate asked.

**a/n: I like giving you guys cliff hangers!! again i will say reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write more... so REVIEW!!**


	13. Won't Go Home Without You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Shayla and the plot!**

"Ummm hold that thought!" Shayla exclaimed running off stage. A gasp went through the audience. Nate looked shocked as well. How could she abandon him on stage? His eyes started filling up with tears but he tried his best to hide it. He was about to walk off stage himself when he saw the members of Shayla's band coming out. His face went from hurt to confused. What was she doing? Shayla ran back out on stage.

"Okay, Nate you told me how you felt through song…well now I have a song for you to show you how I feel. I didn't expect this to happen but I would've sung it anyway so here it goes…

_He asked me to stay but I wouldn't listen  
I left before he had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, he's gone away_"

_Every night I cry myself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The words that you said kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

_Every night I cry myself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you"_

Nate didn't say anything when he finished, he just ran up and pulled her into a passionate kiss, in front of all the fans and media but he didn't care. The crowd burst into applause. Nate and Shayla broke apart smiling.

"How about we sing No Air?" Shayla whispered in his ear as she hugged him. Nate smiled and nodded.

"You guys want to hear our duet?" Nate asked the crowd. They screamed in answer. Nate and Shayla grinned. After singing No Air they walked off stage hand in hand and were ambushed by reporters.

"What did Nate do that made you mad Shayla?"  
"Were you two going out before this?"  
"How long have you known you loved Shayla?"

Nate and Shayla made a break for the dressing rooms. They went in to find Miley and Shane playing Guitar Hero and Shane was being CRUSHED!

"Yes! Victory!" Miley exclaimed when they were done.

"Dude she totally poned you!" Nate laughed. Shayla was grinning and leaned over to give Nate a quick kiss.

"OMC3 you guys are back together!" Miley screamed.

"OMC3?" Shane asked.

"Oh My Connect Three…duh!" Miley told him. Shane, Nate and Shayla laughed.

"Listen can Shayla and I talk…alone?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course…Come on Shane lets go find Jason." Miley said as she started to drag him out of the room. Shane started to protest but Miley shot him a death glare and he quieted down. As soon as they were gone Nate pulled Shayla in for a long passionate kiss he seemed urgent as his lips moved with hers. She only pulled away when she absolutely needed the air.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly as she wiped some lip-gloss from him face.

"I just missed kissing you so much…Shay without you I'm incomplete. I love you so much." Nate told her as he leaned in for another kiss, softer, more gentle this time.

"I know exactly what you mean…me without you is like Piglet without Pooh." She said with a giggle.

"You're so silly Shay!" Nate laughed.

"Are you making fun of me? Hello do you not remember the hours we spent watching Winnie the Pooh when we were kids? I'm not crazy!" Shayla exclaimed.

"I know you're not Shay, you're amazing." Nate told her. Shayla grinned.

"Thank you. I remember Christopher Robin was your favorite character. Do you remember mine?" Shayla asked still grinning she knew his answer before he spoke.

"Eeyore. For some unknown reason! Why did you like him best? He was depressed and anti-social! Frankly he brought down the mood of the show and was not a good role model for kids!" Nate exclaimed as Shayla laughed. He had never understood why she liked Eeyore best and she never felt like she wanted to explain until now.

"He was such a tragic hero. I would be sad all the time too if my tail fell off so my friends nailed it back into my butt and they knocked down my house all the time, but he put up with them because he loved them. Like I love you." Shayla told him.

"Oh now I see. Well if you love him then I love him." Nate said grinning. Shayla gave him a kiss on the cheek as she smiled.

"Now let's go find Shane, Jason and Miley. They're probably dying to know what we're talking about." Shayla said grabbing his hand to lead him out of the room. They were surprised to find the backstage area nearly empty.

"Do you think they'll believe Winnie the Pooh?" Nate asked before they both burst into fits of laughter.

**a/n: I know the Winnie the Pooh part was kinda random lol but it shows a little of they're relationship as kids and how close they were. Only 2 more chapters in this story...i'm kinda sad cause its like the first story I haven't given up on I think the fact that people are reading it keeps me motivated. Anyway I'm already thinking of songs to use for the sequel and I have a title. I'm pretty sure it's going to take place a year after this story. I'll post more details later on cause I'm not sure of anything but I'm excited for the sequel. I just wanna write the next 2 chapters and get started on the sequel so they might come out faster than they have been. Also I'm going to post a chapter with the song names and artists at the end so in case you want to look up any of the songs you'll know. Sorry for rambling! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!! But I wish it was!**

"It has been confirmed that Shayla Correy an up and coming Disney star who is best friends with Hannah Montana and Connect Three is indeed dating Nate Gray. I'm sure very many girls are disappointed. Her current single Should've Said No is in the top-5. Watch out it looks like there is a new Disney queen taking the throne." The reporter said.

"Hear that Nate? I'm the new Disney queen!" Shayla exclaimed jokingly.

"Doesn't that make me Disney king?" Nate asked grinning.

"Of course you're highness!" Shayla exclaimed before bursting into a fit of giggles. Nate smiled at her. He loved being around her. The press had been making a huge deal about them after they professed their love at the concert last week. They both thought it was really funny. Nate pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"You guys are sooooooooo sweet!" Shane exclaimed sarcastically. Miley slapped his arm lightly.

"Shaney, they are sweet. Leave them alone. You're just jealous." Miley told him.

"I am not! I don't even _like_ Shayla!" Shane exclaimed.

"HEY!" Shayla yelled and glared at him.

"You know what I mean Shay. I don't like you like that." Shane said quickly trying to fix his mistake.

"That better be what you meant." Shayla told him. Shane nodded.

"I meant that you're jealous because you don't have a girlfriend." Miley told him.

"How do you know I don't have a girlfriend? Huh?" Shane asked trying to defend himself.

"Oh…um…I have to go to a…thing…yeah…bye." Miley said swiftly before picking up her stuff and rushing out of the Gray house.

"What was that about?" Shane asked. He was confused.

"Shane, don't tell me you don't know." Nate said in disbelief

"What?" Shane asked. He didn't understand what he had done to upset Miley.

"You can't be that oblivious." Nate said.

"Natey it's not our place to say. Miley will tell him when she's ready." Shayla said softly but Shane still heard.

"What are you guys not telling me?" He asked angrily.

"Shane it's Miley's secret. We can't tell you, sorry." Shayla told him. Shane groaned.

"Yeah dude, you need to work it out with Miley." Nate said.

"Come on Nate let's go outside and leave Shane to think." Shayla said grabbing his hand and pulling him into his backyard. They climbed over the fence into the field behind his house before lying on the ground to look up at the stars.

"How can he not realize she likes him?" Nate asked Shayla.

"How did you not realize I liked you?" Shayla asked him. Nate was quiet for a moment.

"It's not the same thing." He muttered.

"Yes it is Nate, knowing someone likes you is not easy. You notice when people like other people all the time but you're never sure when it's yourself." Shayla told him. She snuggled up against him and he kissed her forehead. They sat there for a while in silence. Shayla mumbled something.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Remember last time we sat out here?" She asked.

"Friday?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Shayla said. Nate was confused how did this have anything to do with anything?

"Come with me" Shayla said before taking him into the house and grabbing one of his acoustic guitars. Just then Jason walked by.

"Shay you have a new song?" Jason asked.

"Yeah…well I don't know if it's any good."

"Of course it is…Shane, Shay has a new song get in here!" Jason exclaimed.

"Ohh Shay another one? You're on a roll lately." Shane said as he walked into the room.

"Well I've had a lot of inspiration lately." Shayla said and smiled at Nate, he grinned.

"Come on already!" Shane whined he was so impatient!

"Ok here goes nothing…

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell._

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

The first thing that happened after the last word left her lips was a kiss, and this wasn't a peck either Nate was kissing her passionately. Jason cleared his throat loudly and Nate pulled away, they were both blushing.

"We'll just leave you two alone…come on Shane." Jason said starting to drag Shane out of the room.

"But I don't wanna go!" they heard Shane exclaim from the hallway and they laughed.

"So you really liked it huh?" Shayla smirked as she asked.

"Loved it." Nate said before capturing her lips in another fiery kiss. Finally she needed to breath.

"Nate Gray, who knew you had it in you." Shayla said almost gasping for air but controlling it.

"What are you saying?" Nate asked his eyes narrowing.

"Who knew you could kiss like THAT?!" Shayla exclaimed, her lips still tingling.

"We've kissed plenty of times before…as I remember it I was your first kiss." Nate said cockily.

"Nate we were six it was barely a peck and we've kissed plenty of times but never like that!" Shayla exclaimed.

"Maybe I should kiss you like that more often." Nate said jokingly.

"Maybe you shou-." Shayla said seriously until she was cut off by Nate's lips.

**a/n: Ok 1 more chapter!! I went to the Good Morning America concert this morning and it was amazing I love the Jonas Brothers!! Ok this was a JB story but I changed the names so it wouldn't get deleted again please bear with me. I hate that people are reporting JB stories WHO CARES IF THEY'RE ON HERE?? Sorry I'm just venting. Next chapter is last then I'll post an authors note chapter with all the songs and artists and sequel info! I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING A LOT OF REVIEWS AND ITS KINDA UPSETTING ME SO PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!**


	15. Chemicals React

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I wish I did**

"Hello?" Shayla said into her phone, she didn't recognize the number.

"Is this Shayla Correy?"

"Yes may I ask who's calling?" Shayla asked nervously.

"This is Karen from the Teen Choice Awards committee we would love if you would perform on the awards."

"Are you serious? That'd be amazing!" Shayla exclaimed.

"Great we'll send your manager the details and we will see you there."

"Thank you so much!" Shayla exclaimed before hanging up. Then she ran over to the Gray house.

"NATE!" she yelled as she burst through the front door not even bothering to knock. Shane and Jason were in the living room and gave her weird looks. She blushed. They started laughing. Nate came running down the stairs.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. Jason and Shane burst into laughter again this time Shayla joined them.

"Nothing's wrong baby, they asked me to perform on the Teen Choice Awards!" Shayla exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow that's amazing Shay!" Nate picked her up and spun her around kissing her gently before setting her down. She giggled.

"So what are you gonna sing?" Shane asked. Shayla grinned.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She teased.

"Come on Shay tell us!" Nate exclaimed.

"Nope, but I'll tell you it's new and you haven't heard it yet. It's gonna be my next single."

"So you're not gonna even tell us you're best friends since forever?" Jason pouted.

"Sorry guys but I want it to be a surprise. You understand right?" Shayla gave them the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah we understand." Nate said before Shane and Jason could object. Shane opened his mouth to say something but Nate glared and he quickly shut his mouth.

"I knew you guys would! I got to talk to my manager about award show stuff. Nate we're going together right?" Shayla asked.

"Yeah of course." He said.

"Ok bye guys!" Shayla exclaimed kissing Nate quickly before running out the door to go to the meeting with her manager.

-2 weeks later-

"I can't do this Nate!" Shayla exclaimed as she got her hair done in her dressing room.

"What? Of course you can." He told her.

"Nate I can't perform on live TV! I'll pull a Shane and fall!" Shayla cried. She was so nervous that she was going to mess up and her career would be over.

"Shay you're the most talented and wonderful girl I know, you're going to be fine now get out there and show them how awesome you are!" Nate exclaimed.

"Okay." She took deep breaths as the hair stylist finished and she heard her name over the loudspeaker telling her to report to the stage.

"Wait! A kiss for good luck!" Nate told her pulling her in for a gentle but passionate kiss. Shayla smiled.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you too, you'll do amazing." Nate whispered back.

Shayla took her place under the stage ready for the platform to raise her up onto the stage. She had spent the last week making the slideshow that was going to play behind her on the giant screen. A slideshow of pictures of her and Nate, some of them with Shane and Jason, some with Miley, some with all three, but mostly just the two of them. It started with pictures when they were really young and progressed to recent pictures. The song was about their relationship, not just now but as a whole. The opening slide was the title…Chemicals React. She heard her music start, her heart was pounding. She felt the platform start to rise slowly and took deep breaths when she could see the audience she scanned for Nate. She didn't need to look long, he was right in the front row. When the platform stopped rising she started to sing.

"_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast__"_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)_

The crowd burst into applause and Nate jumped onto the stage and kissed her right there on live TV.

"You make me feel out of my element." Shayla told him grinning.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Shayla said still grinning. She was living her dream with her dream guy and she knew in that moment that everything was perfect and she wasn't heartbroken any longer.

**_The End_**

**a/n: I'm sad yet happy at the same time as I'm writing this because it's the end of an era! I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow until friday so I won't have the sequel up to saturday at the earliest. Plus check out my new story Dare You To Move...it's more intense then this one but it's getting a lot of positive feedback. The title for the sequel is Together and Apart. I'm excited to write it, it's going to have "Connect Three" singing a lot more songs, like an even split between them and Shayla. _REVIEW_, tell me what you think of the ending and your favorite chapter of the story overall. Thanks for reading!**

_Songs By Chapter_

_1. Kung Fu Grip- Jonas Brothers  
2. Play My Music- Jonas Brothers (as Connect Three)  
3. Invisible- Taylor Swift  
4. Burnin' Up- Jonas Brothers  
5. No Air- Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown  
6. Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney  
7. I'd Lie- Taylor Swift  
8. Fearless- Taylor Swift  
9. This Is Me- Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas  
10. Should've Said No- Taylor Swift  
11. G.N.O- Miley Cyrus  
12. Kung Fu Grip- Jonas Brothers (again lol)  
13. Won't Go Home Without You- Maroon 5  
14. I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift  
15. Chemicals React- Aly and AJ_


End file.
